


Amanda vs the Omegaverse

by TwistedWonderland



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explanations, Gen, No actual a/b/o stuff, Omegaverse, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWonderland/pseuds/TwistedWonderland
Summary: Amanda's newest video teaches her card carrying simps about the Omegaverse





	Amanda vs the Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda said that she was occasionally searches Swell Entertainment on AO3 out of morbid curiostiy. I figure finding this would be marginally less traumatic then a legit fan fic of her. This was also the closest thing I was willing to get to actual real person fan fic without feeling too creepy. So enjoy this thing I didn't reread that I wrote in under two hours using my extensive knowledge of Marvel ABO bullshit.

“Listen, I really didn’t want to make this video,” Amanda said. “But both Lindsay Ellis and Dominic Noble have made videos about the Omegaverse and I am not above riding their coattails for YouTube clout, so let’s do this.”

(Video intro)

“Hi, I’m Amanda and you’re watching Swell Entertainment and every day humanity drifts further away from redemption.”

“If you have been online at all in the past week or so, you’ve probably seen Lindsay Ellis’ video on the Omegaverse lawsuit. Seriously the amount of tweets I’ve seen regarding this video is insane, mostly because it’s just a bunch of random people asking ‘what’s the omegaverse’ as if they were blissfully ignorant of this whole mess instead of cowering in horror like the rest of us who were at the very least…tangentially aware of the concept. We all had that one friend in high school who was super into fan fiction, and if you didn’t…then I’ve got news for you buddy.”

“Anyways, rather then just rehash Lindsay’s video, I thought I would do some community service and help you, the audience, understand and perhaps even write your own Omegaverse stories the way they were meant to be written. By horny assholes with no concept of biology or sex. And also gay.”

“But before we begin, a few things. One, I will not be sharing any specific fan fics in this video. Not because I don’t believe the authors deserve it, but because I cannot think of something more terrifying then someone getting a random email in the middle of the day saying ‘I found your weirdly horny Marvel fan fiction from a YouTube video. Good job!’ Two, while I will be looking at this with a critical eye, it’s important to recognize that fan fiction is not created to be analyzed the same way a book or a movie is meant to be analyzed. Fan fiction is created and organized around emotion. Angst. Horniess. More angst. A reader goes into a story wanting to feel that emotion and the story is expected to deliver. While there may be some problematic content that goes unexplored in a fic, the fact that you are thinking about it means you are not consuming the fic as it was meant to be consumed. Got it? Good. Let’s begin!”

“So, before you even think about reading an Omegaverse fic, first you gotta decide what platform you want to use. There are essentially three website you can use, Fanfiction.net, Wattpad, and Archive of Our Own (also known as AO3) and each will yield you a different experience. AO3 is arguably your best option because of how extensive it is. They have the most fics, the best tagging and filtering system, and allows you to curate your own experience fairly easy. Fanfiction.net is what amounts to ‘baby’s first fan fiction.’ The tagging and rating system isn’t the best, the ads are a little intrusive and the interface seems somehow decades out of date despite people still regularly posting there. You can search for keywords and phrases, but this site was not created for community. However, if you are interested in fandoms that were active and then faded during a pre-tumblr era, like Twilight or Glee or Big Time Rush, Fanfiction.net is where you will find most of those. As for Wattpad, it’s technically not a fan fiction site, but it essentially became one due to its willingness to host real-person fics when they couldn’t find a proper home on Fanfiction.net or AO3.”

“So now that you’ve chosen your platform, you can begin. For this video I will be using AO3 and because there a fucktillion and one omegaverse stories on this site, I will be keeping my finding narrowed to the Marvel Cinematic Universe Fandom. Why? Because there’s over 360,000 fics and that gives me a lot more data to work with.”

“Also I wanna know if people wrongly think Hawkeye is an Alpha.”

“For those pure as the freshly driven snow out there, the Omegaverse is an AU or Alternate Universe fic where people fall into three categories and are arranged into a dominance hierarchy accordingly. Alphas are the strong leader types. Beta are the normies. And Omegas are the ones that—quite literally—get fucked. Humans have additional biological traits, such as men being able to get wet when aroused, men getting pregnant, knotting—

(cut to vomit noises)

Heats and ruts, and a whole bunch of other stuff that more or less varies on the author. And because of that, the Omegaverse such a wide array of fics under its umbrella, trying to read it as abusive or homophobic or transphobic is basically a moot point. For every point a person could bring up against the Omegaverse, another could bring up a point in this favor. Fan fiction is a curated experience that is wholly dependent on the reader to enjoy at their discretion. So take this entire video with a grain of salt.”

“So if you’re writing or looking for an Omegaverse fic, the first thing you want to do if figure out who you want as the Alpha and the Omega. While researching for this video, I found that who an Alpha is and who an Omega is is pretty flexible. No one character is really “typecast” as one or the other, although some are more likely to be cast as one dynamic over the other. For example, Bruce Banner is typically presented as a Beta or an Omega, while the Hulk is often an Alpha. Natasha is typically an Alpha, expect when her being an Omega is relevant to the main character’s journey or story arc."

"Most fandoms have at least one character that’s more or less “woobified” by the fandom. Which is just a fancy way of saying they think they’re precious and should be protected at all costs. If you have a character that’s woobified by the fandom, they’re more likely to be an Omega in an Omegaverse story. For the MCU, this is usually either Loki, Tony, or Peter Parker."

"When an author makes a character an Alpha, they put a lot of focus on their physical traits and ability to control others. They mention Steve Rogers’ leadership ability, Natasha’s ability to remain seemingly emotionless, Tony’s air of look at how fucking rich I am. Hawkeye’s—

I’m just kindding. Can you imagine?"

"However, when the author writes a character as an Omega what’s usually emphasized is their emotional state. Steven Rogers feeling like the world is on his shoulders. Natasha’s inability to connect with others. Tony’s feeling of worthlessness. I suspect this comes from the fact that most Omegaverse fics are told from either the Omega’s point of view or from a dual POV where the Omega is the main character and these mental and emotional issues are easy ways to introduce conflict and build tension.”

“The plot of a typical Omegaverse story is about as varied as the rest of the genre. Most of them deal with the omega either fighting against their bodies’ desire to get absolutely railed or against their own self-esteem issues. The more sex focused stories have a tendency to be either really brutal or traditionally erotic. When they’re more plot focused, the overarching story is usually getting the Omega to be open with whoever the Alpha is at the time. Sometimes theirs a kid involved, because again men can get pregnant and cute kid shit gets the views."

"If you haven’t noticed by now, there seems to be a distinct lack of Betas in this video so far. That’s because it seems like Omegaverse stories don’t really know what to do with Betas. Most stories sort of gloss over them, if they’re included at all. They’re most commonly described as regular people without any of the traits Alphas or Omegas have. This means they boring and aren’t worth the sexy times. They’re usually the best friend character and in the MCU they’re usually Ned or Pepper or Rhodney or Sam or a character where they can be a companion to the an Omega character, but can’t really do anything for them sexually or socially which is why they eventually end up in the Alpha’s arms. They fact that most Betas are women or characters of color I’m sure is just a coincidence."

"However, when Betas do appear as active participants, they’re usually in an OT3, that being the shipping of three characters instead of two. In this instance, you have one character of each dynamic and it’s used as all sorts of fun sexy combinations."

"I should mention that Omegaverse fics are not for everyone. They can be highly triggering due to not only their content, but the questions an Omegaverse society raises. Questions like: what is consent when your characters are literally designed to need sex? Does biology influence society? Does society influence biology? Why is the oppression Omegas usually face coded with traditionally feminine expectations?"

"These feeling are valid and while I am positive there are fics out there that address these claims, most of them either don’t or are content not to. Omegaverse started as a sex thing and that’s where its roots lie. It has its problems, and if you are not comfortable with it; you can curate your fix experience to avoid those stories."

"Fan fiction is what you make of it, and apparently what a lot of people made of it were—surprise surprise—weird sex things that a surprising number of people are into. So go out into the the great wide somewhere and write your fics where Harry Styles gets knotted by Alexander Hamilton. That world is your oyster."

"Now lets never talk about this again.”


End file.
